Una Navidad al estilo Cullen y Vulturi
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Disclaimer: todos los personajes sin excepción pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente de mi autoría. ¿Que ocurre cuando reúnes a los Vulturi y a los Cullen en Navidad y pones en practica los pedidos de una pequeña mimada?
1. Chapter 1

Una Navidad al estilo Cullen... y Vulturi

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes sin excepción pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

Era una mañana fría de diciembre, la familia Cullen recordaba como el año anterior exactamente por esas fechas estaban a punto de ser asesinados, y aunque afortunadamente no ocurrió tal cosa, si lamentaban la muerte de Irina, la única que no estaba triste era Renesmee, ella estaba entusiasmada con la fecha que se acercaba, ya que eso significaba que habrían regalos y mucha comida rica de su abuelita Sue, pero ese año quería celebrar con sus tíos y sus abuelitos Carlisle y Esme, pues apresar de que parecía una niña de 9 años, en realidad tenía dos y quería celebrar la navidad como se acostumbraba en otros países, esa idea la obtuvo gracias a su más reciente investigación en el ordenador que le regaló su tía Rosalie en su cumpleaños, había investigado la navidad en muchos países pero la que más le agrado fue la de México, pues en ese lugar acostumbraban realizar convivios antes de navidad llamados "posadas" donde utilizaban las figuras de San José, y la Virgen María antes de que diera a luz y visitaban una casa, rezaban y después algunas personas ofrecían alimentos a las personas que acompañaban a rezar y los que recibían a los peregrinos daban aguinaldos de dulces y frutas de la época. Pero lo más bonito era el día de navidad, pues los niños acostumbraban dejar sus cartas a Santa Claus en uno de sus zapatos que era colocado bajo el pino ya decorado al final de la cena de navidad, y al día siguiente sus cartas ya no estaban y en su lugar estaba un regalo de parte de Santa Claus y su zapato encima para que cada niño reconociera su respectivo obsequio. ¡Ella quería hacer eso! Y seguramente si le contaba a su familia ellos también querrían hacer eso.

-¿Mamá?- Renesmee se acercó a donde estaba su mamá y su papá sentados

-¿Si cariño?- contesto Bella a su pequeña hija tomándola por la cintura y acomodándola en su regazo a modo de que la niña se sentara también

-¿Podemos celebrar la navidad aquí? Yo quiero hacer algo como en México- dijo la pequeña niña viendo a su mamá de esa manera tan singular con la que su tía Alice pedía algo y acababan dándoselo.

-No se cariño, el abuelo Charlie también quería que pasáramos navidad en su casa, ¿Porque quieres festejar como en México bebé?- preguntó su madre

-Es que haya hacen cosas muy bonitas en navidad y yo quiero hacerlas- explico la niña

La niña se bajó del regazo de su madre y tomó su ordenador portátil de la mesa de centro

-¡Mira mami! Todo eso tan bonito quiero hacerlo, yo pienso que entre tofos podemos hacer mañana una posada y...- Renesmee no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpida por una de sus tías

-¡Si! ¡Yo si la escribiré!- interrumpió Alice

-Tranquila Alice ¿Que escribirás?- le dijo Edward que había estado escuchado la conversación de su mujer y su hija mientras terminaba su lectura

-La carta, será divertido, además en media hora llegará una carta de los Vulturi, vienen a ver a Renesmee y pasaran navidad aquí así que la posada que quiere Ness se celebrará, ¡y no acepto un no por respuesta!- explicó Alice

-¿Pero de que carta hablas?- preguntó Edward confundido al ser eso lo único que su hermana más querida no explicó

-¡Oh hermanito! Serás el primero en aceptar- Alice le giñó un ojo al finalizar su respuesta

Esa tarde después de que Alice y Renesmee vieran unos cuantos vídeos sobre la tradición navideña en México, en complicidad con Bella que extendió su escudo sobre ellas para evitar que Edward descubriera todo, informaron al resto de la familia sus planes, todos aceptaron después de las miradas de súplica de Alice y Renesmee, así que Alice, Ness y Bella fueron al supermercado a comprar algunas, bueno, muchas cosas que ocuparían. Y como Alice pronosticó la carta donde los Vulturis avisaban su llegada para el día siguiente por la mañana llegó, y Alice tuvo una visión sobre los visitantes aceptando a regañadientes todo lo que la pequeña Cullen les pedía ¡Como se divertirían ese año!

Al llegar a casa se sorprendieron al ver que ya estaba totalmente decorada y solo faltaba que Ness y Carlisle colocaran la estrella en la punta del árbol de navidad que se encontraba a mitad del gran salón cargado artísticamente de luces, monos y esferas en tonos dorados y rojos que contrastaban con el verde el árbol.

-¡Qué bonito!-chillo Ness emocionada al ver el gran árbol

Carlisle le dio la estrella a Renesmee y después la tomó de la cintura elevándola lo suficiente para que alcanzara a colorar la estrella en su lugar. Mientras tanto Esme tomaba una foto del momento justo cuando su pequeña nieta colocaba en posición la estrella. Al anochecer Ness sonó con la infinidad de cosas que podría escribir en su carta.

Por la mañana Ness tomó su desayuno esperando ansiosa la llegada de Alec y Jane, pues en el tiempo que se dieron los Vulturi para conocerla hace ya unos meses atrás, se hizo amiga de esos dos vampiros en especial, y como esa navidad no estaría su lobito con ella se conformaba con estar con ellos, Jacob le había dicho que esa navidad no podrían estar juntos porque su hermana que vivía en Hawai les había comprado boletos de avión a él y Billy para que la visitaran desde una semana antes de navidad hasta unos días después de año nuevo, al principio la niña lloro un poco pero entendió que Jake también tenía que estar con su familia. El sonido de la puerta hizo que la pequeña saliera de sus ensoñaciones.

-Aro, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien- escuchó a su abuelo y de inmediato bajo de su silla en la cocina y aún con pijama bajó a saludar a los Vulturi.

-Muy bien Carlisle, gracias, queríamos visitar a nuestra pequeña vamira favorita y traerle algunos presentes por la fecha- dijo el líder de los Vulturi con una pequeña caja en sus manos y volteó a las escaleras al sentir el inconfundible olor de la pequeña que aunque no se lo revelaría a nadie, robo su corazón-¡Pequeña Renesmee!- saludó

-¡Tio Aro!- dijo la pequeña al reconocer a uno de los tantos vampiros que había adoptado como tíos- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- dijo la niña

-Claro, lo que quieras - le dijo el vampiro sin saber la magnitud de sus palabras y lo que estaría obligado a hacer

-Quiero hacer una posada esta noche, ¿Serian ustedes los peregrinos ya que son los que nos visitan?- dijo la niña

-¿Posada? ¿Peregrinos? No sé qué sea pero te complaceremos - ya estaba dicho y no podía faltar a su palabra, a la niña le brillaban los ojos de la emoción al saber que tendría su navidad perfecta

Renesmee con ayuda de su ordenador portátil les mostró a todos los Vulturi lo que harían en la posada y la siguiente noche en la acostada de un pequeño niño dios que Bella había llevado de la casa de su padre al contarle lo que la niña quería hacer. Los Vulturi estaban sorprendidos, y miraban a Aro de mala manera pues él había garantizado que no solo él y Sulpicia participarían si no el resto de la guardia que había llegado también, y por el resto nos referimos a Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, Alec, Jane, Dimitri y Félix.

Renesmee les dio unas hojas que su padre le había dado, les dijo que se llamaba letanía y eran cantos y el tradicional guion para pedir posada. Pero como no tenían las figuras de yeso que se acostumbraba llevar, investigaron que también podían disfrazar a niños con la vestimenta propia de los santos en cuestión. Alice sin dudarlo confeccionó por la noche los vestuarios de todos, ¡Eso no sería una posada cualquiera! ¡Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pastorela! La primera en el mundo protagonizada por vampiros, o al menos hasta donde sabían si era la primera.

Más tarde, después de que ya estuviera listo todo para su posada, Alice bajó con los trajes, Aro sería San José, Sulpicia seria María y Caius a regañadientes seria el ángel, pero hacía falta un personaje, ¿Quién de los Vulturi aceptaría ser el burro que cargaba a María? Pues sorprendentemente Félix fue el elegido "Tu eres grandote y si aguantas a tía Sulpicia, ¿puedes ser el burro por favor Félix?" Fueron todo lo que Ness consiguiera un burro para su posada, todos se midieron los trajes que hizo Alice, ¿Cómo esa duende había logrado hacer disfraces para todos en tan solo una noche y unas horas de la mañana? nadie sabía pero ahora todos estaban vestidos, Carlisle, Esme y Ness que serían los pastores que recibirían a los peregrinos estaban vestidos con ropas indígenas, Carlisle de manta blanca y un gabán color arena, Esme tenía un "chincuete" como le dijo Alice que se llamaba, una blusa de manta y un "rebozo" y en el cabello llevaba un par de trenzas anudadas con listones al color de la falda. Ness era toda una monada, llevaba lo mismo que Esme pero como tenía el cabello más largo sus trenzas eran adorables y como esa mañana al fin había caído su último diente de leche, tenía una ventanita de lo más graciosa que la hacía lucir adorable; y como calzado los tres usaban "huaraches".

Alice, Bella, Rose, Athenodora y Jane eran otra cosa, Alice les diseñó vestuarios típicos de cantantes de villancicos al ser ellos los que emitirían los cantos, de la misma manera, únicamente que en versión masculina estaban vestidos Jasper, Edward, Emmett (quien milagrosamente se había escapado de su sobrina y no había sido elegido como burro), Marcus, Alec y Dimitri. Digamos que este grupo era el más normalmente vestido de los tres que habían formado.

Una cosa totalmente diferente eran los que restaban, Aro tenia puesta una túnica blanca, encima de ella tenía un manto especial que rodeaba su cuerpo de manera rara, al tenerlo puesto comento que parecía la banda de una miss universo solo que esta estaba más ancha, en la cabeza llevaba una aureola echa de limpia pipas dorados, un accesorio añadido y elaborado por la pequeña Cullen, y para rematar su atuendo llevaba un palo de escoba decorado con flores artificiales.

Sulpicia había sido obligada a ponerse una almohada sostenida por un listón en el estómago para que diera alusión a que estaba embarazada, a ella también la vistieron con una túnica, pero la de ella era rosa y llevaba un gran velo que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies y por pedido de Ness ella también tenía una aureola dorada como la de Aro.

Por otra parte estaba Caius, quien por sus cabellos rubios fue elegido por Ness como el ángel, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca y tenía una par de alas sujetas a su espalda por un par de resortes que las amoldaban a la perfección, y como no podía faltar, él también tenía una aureolo dorada en la cabeza.

Félix... él... bueno él era Félix y como su papel era de burro, pues estaba totalmente de gris, ¡Era un burro enorme! su disfraz parecía más una botarga en forma de burro que un montón de tela cosida para dar origen a semejante disfraz. Y para finalizar su disfraz tenia puestas unas orejas propias de un burro, largas y en punta.

Un rato después casi al dar las 8 de la noche Ness decidió que ya era hora de comenzar la posada. Así que todos salieron de la casa, y Ness les ofreció una velita para posadas, una letanía y una cajita con luces* que prenderían al finalizar la posada.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Aro

-Ahora vamos a rezar y a dar una vuelta por aquí- dijo Renesmee y comenzó a cantar una oración.

Todos siguieron su canto, la mayoría de mala gana pero cuando Ness volteaba fingían una sonrisa que hacía que los ojos de la niña brillaran de felicidad. Al cabo de tres canciones llegaron nuevamente a la casa Cullen y Esme, Carlisle, Ness, Alice, Rose y Bella entraron dejando fuera al resto.

-Aro, te toca, tienes que decir lo que dice tu personaje y tocar la puerta antes- indicó Ness, Aro tocó la puerta y empezó

-En nombre del cielo os pedimos posada, pues no puede andar mi esposa amada.- dijo Aro leyendo simplemente su parte

-¡No! Como cantando Aro- dijo la pequeña- ¡Otra vez!- unas risas se escucharon de parte de Emmett y Dimitri al ver lo graciosos que se veían todos pero en especial Félix quien estaba con manos y rodillas en el suelo y con Sulpicia sentada sobre su espalda.

-En nombre del cielo os pedimos posada, pues no puede andar mi esposa amada- dijo Aro esta vez cantando

-Aquí no es mesón sigan adelante yo no debo abrir no seáis algún tunante.- continuó Carlisle cantando

-No seas inhumano ten nos caridad, que el Dios de los cielos te lo premiará.- continuó Aro cantando con más confianza

-Ya se pueden ir y no molestar, porque si me enfado os voy a apalear- cantaron Ness y Carlisle, y Emmett y Dimitri rompieron en risas al imaginar a un Carlisle enojado y corriendo a palos a Aro vestidos de esa manera

- Venimos rendidos desde Nazaret, yo soy carpintero de nombre José. -continuo Aro sin importarle las risas a sus espaldas, pues sorprendentemente se sentía a gusto haciendo aquello.

- No me importa el nombre déjenme dormir pues no hemos de abrir- dijo esta vez Esme, con un poco de vergüenza

- Posada te pide amado casero por sólo una noche la Reina del Cielo- dijo Aro

- Pues si es una reina quien lo solicita ¿Cómo es que de noche anda tan solita?-cantó Ness

- Mi esposa es María, es Reina del Cielo, y madre va a ser del Divino Verbo.- continuó Aro

- ¿Eres tu José? ¿Tu esposa es María? Entren peregrinos no los conocía.-Dijeron esta vez Ness, Carlisle y Esme a coro

- Dios pague, señores vuestra caridad y os colme el Cielo de Felicidad.- dijo Aro, sorprendido de que fuese su ultimo dialogo, ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora mismo quería que eso no terminara.

- Dichosa la casa que alberga este día a la Virgen Pura, la hermosa María- dijeron nuevamente Carlisle, Ness y Esme abriendo la puerta para que pudieran entrar todos

"_Entren santos peregrinos, peregrinos,_

_Reciban este rincón,_

_Que aunque es pobre la morada, la morada,_

_Os la doy de corazón._

_Cantemos con alegría, alegría,_

_Todos al considerar,_

_Que Jesús, José y María y María_

_Nos vinieron hoy a honrar."_

Cantaron todos los coros finales y entraron a la casa, cuando un coche patrulla se estacionó al frente de la gran casa, Ness sabiendo quien era salió a recibir al nuevo invitado.

-¡Abuelito Charlie!- grito Ness emocionada cuando Charlie bajo de su coche

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Qué hacen que están vestidos de esa manera?- dijo Charlie al subir la escalera y ver a todos con sus disfraces y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risas

-¡Tenemos una posada!- le dijo Ness entusiasmada

-¡Oh! Bueno yo solo pasaba a ver a Ness y a decirle que fuera a casa la mañana del 25 para abrir sus regalos, pero creo que esto merece una fotografía- dijo Charlie sin saber muy bien a que se referían con _posada_

-¡Si! Voy por la cámara- dijo Ness, y Charlie la bajo de sus brazos

Ness llegó pronto con la cámara de su madre y ella se colocó a lado de sus padres para que Charlie tomara la foto, Charlie se fue minutos después pero los Cullen tomaron unas cuantas fotografías más, todas muy graciosas, escenificando algunos diálogos de la letanía súper graciosos, pero el más alegre fue cuando Calisle simuló apalear a Aro aun con sus disfraces

Esa noche fue una de las mejores en la vida de Ness, nunca había reído tanto como aquella noche. Al día siguiente Ness tenía planeado ponerse a escribir, pero aún no se decidía que anotar, así que dejo que su mente imaginara todo lo que podría decir y al final decidió que no quería escribir su carta para Santa Claus ella sola, el resto de su familia también la podría escribir.

-¡Familia!- grito Ness desde la sala y en menos de tres minutos toda su familia, incluyendo a los Vulturis estaban en el lugar- ¿Ya tienen su carta para Santa Claus?- les preguntó, y todos negaron

-¡Entonces traeré papel y lápices para que escribamos todos juntos las cartas!- dijo saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose al cuarto de su papá donde sabia ella tenía un paquetito de hojas blancas y muchos lápices de colores y lapiceros, la pequeña bajo con todos los materiales y les iba a entregar una hoja y un lapicero a cada quien

-Ness, ¿no crees que eso solo lo hacen los niños como tú?- le dijo Edward

-No papito, los grandes también pueden pedir cosas y Santa cumple todo lo que quieras si has sido alguien bueno- explico Ness

-Está bien, escribiremos esas cartas- finalizo Edward

Renesmee repartió hojas y bolígrafos a todos, y ella se quedó con una hoja y un lapicero y sus infaltables colores.

Todos comenzaron a irse a diferentes lugares de la casa para comenzar su redacción, muchos a regañadientes, otros como Alice entusiasmados con la idea de revivir su niñez.

Este es mi regalo para ustedes de Navidad, espero les guste, aún faltan las cartas, pero esas las subiré dentro de un rato ya que considere que sería mucho texto, casi 3000 palabras, solo les diré que la carta de Ness será el final de este minific.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carta de Edward:**

_Santa Claus:_

_Ya sé que escribo esto porque mi hija me obligó, pero quisiera que le encontraras un novio a Tanya, así Bella dejaría de sentirse tan celosa e insegura cuando vienen o vamos a visitar a su familia, ¿por favor? Solo eso te pido. Ummmm pensándolo mejor… Quiero que hagras algo y le quites un poquito de pudor a Bella, para que ambos juguemos un poquito como Emmett y Rosalie, no tan extremo, pero un poquito ya es gane ¿Qué no? A demás Emmett ya me dio algunos consejos, ahora que según el deje de ser el "Santo de la Familia"._

_Att. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (SIN DIMINUTIVOS)_

**Carta de Bella:**

_Querido Santa Claus, creo que yo nunca te escribí, pero tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para pedirte una Barbie tamaño persona, no me mal intérpretes, es para que Alice ya no juegue conmigo a la Barbie Bella, si es posible que camine y diga "qe bonito esta esto Alice" para que mi duende favorita no se enoje de hablar y hablar y nadie le conteste, para mí sería el mejor regalo poder descansar de sus continuas compras. Y si no es mucho pedir quiero MUCHOS libros, pero MUCHOS MUCHOS y no me refier 10 o 20, ¡quiero miles de esas cosas tal lindas que tanto amo! Y no le vallas a decir a Edward que amo los libros porque va a empezar que primero Jake y ahora los libros son sus rivales de amor, a veces está un poco loco ¿sabes?_

_Gracias, Bella Cullen Swan (amo que mi nombre ahora lleve el apellido Cullen)_

**Carta de Emmett**

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_En ti no creo mucho, pero dice Ness que me traerás todo lo que te pida así que para esta navidad yo quiero… yo quiero….. Yo quiero…. ¡A ya se! ….. El caballito de madera que no me trajiste el año pasado y que te pedí en secreto eee, mmmmmmmm… unos audífonos para no ser molestado cuando estoy con mi Rose, otra consola wii, ya que la mía se rompió hace una semana por arte de magia…, a y también algo para jugar con mi Rose "a solas" ¿tú me entiendes verdad?, a ya sé que más¡ una muda de ropa muy sexi para Rosalie ¡y ojala así me de ella mi regalito navideño! Y ya basta de cosas para mí, te pido porfis que le cumplas lo que vallan a pedir mis hermanos, Ness, Esme y Carlisle, porque no quiero que se queden sin regalos, yo me conformo con el caballito y recuerda que es nuestro secreto eee…., pero tráeles a ellos por lo menos una cosa._

_Firma: Emmett Cullen _

_Posdata:_

_Si no me cumples te puedo chupar toda tu sangre, debes saber que soy un vampiro ¿verdad? Y tu un viejito barrigón llenito de vida y de sangre._

_Pos-posdata:_

_Te puede pasar lo de la consola si no me cumples lo último…_

**Carta de Rosalie:**

_Yo no sé ni por qué hago esto… a si, por mi hermosa Renesmee, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurrió esto? Bueno ya que según ella tu existes, te pediré algunas pocas cosas, créeme cuando te digo que son pocas, solo pregúntale a tu competencia los Reyes Magos, yo si soy clienta de esos señores, ellos sí que me complacen mis deseos, bueno la mayoría, porque otros me los concede mi Emmett. Bueno aquí te dejo todo lo que quiero que tu traigas, esta vez ayudaras al trabajo de tu competencia: 10 babydoll de colores pastel que sean muy sexis por favor, 10 babydoll rojos de diferentes diseños, y no, no amo tanto esta época como para pedirte 10 en ese color, el rojo es rojo de pasión y lujuria propia de Emmett y Yo, también quiero ropa, y no cualquiera, quiero mucha mucha ropa de D&G para mí, ya que no puedo ponerme la misma prenda dos veces, además no sale tan mal la cosa, porque Esme regala la ropa, obviamente ya lavada, a la gente que lo necesita, y yo pues… yo solo la ayudo aunque no pongo peros ni nada, voy de buena gana, mm regresando a mi lista de regalos, quiero un cuarto de espejos donde pueda verme desde todos los ángulos para asegurarme de que quede bonita, y una cosa más, que sé que esta no la cumplirás, quiero un bebé, quiero ser mamá, sinceramente le sigo teniendo un poquito de envidia a Bella porque ella si logro todo lo que quería sin tener que sacrificar su maternidad, así que solo quiero un bebé, se podría decir que es lo más importante de la lista, por lo menos ablanda el corazón de Aro para que me deje adoptar a un bebé humano, ¿arias eso por mí? ¡Si lo cumples te amaré por toda la eternidad! Y no estoy exagerando con lo de amarte por toda la eternidad._

_Rosalie Lilian Cullen_

**Carta de Alice:**

_Santa Claus:_

_Mi sobrina Ness (Renesmee) dice que me regalaras cualquier cosa que te pida… ¿cierto? Pues mira, no te la voy a poner difícil, solo quiero un centro comercial privado (solo Cullen´s y amigos) en tal caso de que no puedas… quiero mínimo cinco tarjetas de crédito ilimitado para comprar lo que desee, a y si no fuera mucha molestia que ya le encuentres pareja a Tanya, para que deje en paz a mi hermanito Eddy (no le digas que yo le dije Eddy por que se enoja)_

_Att. Mary Alice Cullen_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartas (parte 2)**

**Carta de Jasper**

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Esta navidad quiero que me traigas muchos libros de historia, pero que tengan cosas que realmente ocurrieron, no como muchos que distorsionan u omiten datos cruciales para ganar las batallas que mencionan. También quiero un par de uniformes militares para que con Emmett vallamos a jugar al claro sin que nadie nos vea claro está por que Edward nos molestaría si se entera, así que no digas nada y que esto quede entre Emmett tu y yo, y bueno no es que nos siéntanos los niños pequeños pero ya sabes que Emmett me obliga a escribir esto cada año así que esto es normal para mí, pero Ness esta vez motivo a todos y bueno aquí estamos._

_Jasper Cullen_

**Carta de Esme**

_Estimado Señor Santa Claus:_

_Disculpa si el saludo suena muy formal, pero así lo escribía cuando era una niña y me pareció buena idea ponerlo de ese modo, bueno ya que Ness nos pidió escribir esto, así que reviviré mi niñez y te pediré algunas cosas, por ejemplo quisiera que me trajeras un juego de té para así jugar con Ness, también quisiera algunos lápices de dibujo y algunos lienzos para pintar porque últimamente me ha gustado mucho y quiero intentar con carboncillos, eso sería todo, y bueno si en tus manos esta que mi familia siempre permanezca unida. Gracias. Esme Ane Cullen_

**Carta de Carlisle**

_Santa Claus:_

_Esta carta está siendo escrita principalmente por pedido de Ness, pero quisiera que por favor las enfermeras del hospital dejaran de acosarme, solo eso pido, por favor, si realmente existes, que bueno, hasta ahora creo que si nosotros los vampiros existimos, ¿Por qué tu no? Bueno ese sería mi pedido solo digo que sería extraordinariamente bueno si me concedieras eso, gracias anticipadas. Carlisle Cullen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Día de Reyes…**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde año nuevo, Ness descubrió que en México también festejaban "el día de Reyes" donde los tres reyes magos (Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar) llevaban juguetes a los niños, esta vez los niños podían dejar su carta nuevamente en su zapato, en el árbol navideño o mandarla atada a un globo con helio, y aparte de eso comían un pan que se llama Rosca de Reyes, y que en su interior oculta muñequitos que representan al niño dios y a cada persona que le toca uno, el dos de febrero debe regalar tamales a las personas con las que partió la rosca. Ness estaba igual o más emocionada que en Navidad, lo que le había pedido a Santa Claus se lo había traído, para estas fechas ella aun quería algo, y se lo pediría a los reyes, también invitó a los Vulturi a reescribir sus cartas, pues para variar Santa Claus no les había cumplido con sus regalos, y en lugar de lo que pidieron, por la mañana encontraron trozos de carbón metidos en sus zapatos. Los Vulturi estaban muy molestos con Santa Claus y dijeron que como era posible que a los Cullen si les hayan cumplido y a ellos no, bueno ¡hasta Rosalie había obtenido el permiso de Aro para adoptar un bebe y ya estaba en trámites!. Querían chuparle la sangre a Santa Claus, por lo que aceptaron escribir sus cartas, pero esta vez para los tres reyes magos.

**Carta de Aro**

_Queridisimos Reyes Magos:_

_Como ustedes sabrán yo también soy de la realeza, soy algo así como el rey de los vampiros, y ahora que lo pienso nos parecemos en algo… ustedes son tres, y nosotros también, solo que nosotros tenemos más estilo al viajar, porque igual podemos viajar en autos último modelo que en un jet si se nos antoja, aun no entiendo cómo es que viajan tanto en una sola noche, cuando quieran les presto algún medio de transporte. Bueno pasando a lo importante, yo quiero pedirles es que convenzan a Alice y Edward para que entren a la guardia Vulturi, ahora que Isabella se transformó también si pudieran persuadirla de entrar… no me molestaría si todos los Cullen se convierten en Vulturi, todos serian bienvenidos si así fueran, pero por favor ¡Convéncelos! ¿Si no lo logran al menos me traerían un clon de Alice, Edward e Isabella al menos? Espero que sí, solo les digo que ojala ustedes si cumplan porque si no el siguiente año tendré cuatro cuerpos que quemar y créanme que con el gordito ya tengo mucho para quemar y beber._

_Aro Rey de los Vampiros Vulturi. (No hagan caso a mi firma he estado leyendo 50 Sombras de Grey y quería firmar como lo hace Christian en sus correos =D )_

**Carta de Sulpicia**

_Señores Reyes:_

_Yo sigo desilusionada porque Santa Claus no me trajo lo que quería ¡y eso que era facilísimo! Solo tenía que convencer a Aro de que llevara al Cuarto Rojo del Placer, porque desde que leyó 50 Sombras de Grey ha estado mucho más complaciente conmigo, ¡dice que soy su Ana Steele! Y quiero que me lleve a su cuarto de juegos, pero dice que no, inventa excusas tontas ¡llegó a decirme que le dolía la cabeza! Él sabe muy bien que no podemos sufrir de ese dolor. ¿Lo convences por favor? No es mucho lo que pido._

_Att: Sulpicia Vulturi (Anastasia Rose Steele para Aro)_

_PD: ¡Dime que en la "vida" de Aro no hay una Sra. Robinson! _

**Carta de Marcus**

_Reyes Magos:_

_Seré directo, ¿tienen la magia necesaria para traer a la vida a mi Didyme? Si es posible ¡la quiero de vuelta! Ya estoy cansado de escuchar los ruidos de Aro, Sulpicia, Caius y Athenodora, ¡quiero una vida! si así se le puede llamar, para mí solo, pero quiero a Didyme conmigo, la extraño mucho, y si no la pueden traer de vuelta, quisiera a alguien que se parezca a ella, alguien con quien compartir todo mi tiempo libre, y miren que es muchísimo, ¿por favor?_

_Marcus Vulturi _

**Carta de Cauis**

_Reyes:_

_La mini-cullen me confundió ¿acaso ustedes son los que salían en una telenovela del canal de las estrellas? ¿Cómo se llamaba?... a, si, Fuego en la Sangre, ¿ustedes son los tres reyes? ¿Juan, Oscar y Franco? Es que yo soy fan de esa telenovela, si son ustedes les dejare unas fotos para que las autografíen, si es posible, búsquenme en el ático de los Cullen para tomarnos una foto, ¡eso sería grandioso! Solo no le digan a nadie que veo telenovelas, o si correrá sangre y sentirán fuego en la sangre ¡MUAJAJA!_

_Caius Vulturi_

**Carta de Athenodora**

_Queridos Reyes Magos:_

_Yo no soy mala, Caius si, él se encierra en el cuarto a no sé qué hacer durante horas ¡solo! Que es lo más raro, por favor concédanme que Aro y Caius me dejen salir a pasear al menos al jardín, porque ni a eso me dejan, siempre es lo mismo, ¿qué quieres cenar? Me traen la cena al cuarto, ¿Qué quieres ver el paisaje? Te traemos fotografías ¿Qué quieres platicar con alguien más? Te traemos una computadora, ¡he salido dos veces contando esta! Y ambas han sido a casa de los Cullen, por favor, has que reconsideren dejarme salir, ¡no soy un ratón! ¡De grandes orejas ni panzón, no me gusta el queso ni el chicharrón! ¡A mí me gusta tomar el sol! Upss… eso era una canción infantil… bueno, igual ¡quiero salir!_

_Att: La frustrada y encerrada Athenodora Vulturi._

**Carta de Alec**

_Reyes Magos (Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar):_

_Este año he sido bueno, he evitado que los vampiros sufran el dolor que causa mi hermana, y también… bueno me dejare de cuentos e iré al grano ¡por lo que más quieran, consíganme una novia! Yo sé que soy guapo y puedo tener a la vampira que quiera, pero ninguna de las que conozco me gusta lo suficiente como para novia, yo quiero a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy no por el físico, ¡no quiero a alguien tan superficial! ¿Me traerán eso? ¡Yo quiero una novia! Hasta el perro de Jacob consiguió chica, ¿Por qué yo no? ¡Quiero una novia! ¿Por favor?_

_Alec Vulturi, guapo, triste, y solitario miembro de la guardia Vulturi _

**Carta de Jane**

_Reyes Magos:_

_Este año he sido… mmm… ¡bueno ustedes saben!... un poco mala, yo quería pedirles que… primero aclárenme una cosa ¿le traen algo a las niñas malas? Porque yo soy mm algo… un poco… ¡Esta bien soy mala muy mala! ¿Es que no me merezco nada? No respondan eso, bueno regresando a lo que quiero para este 6 de enero, yo quiero un Christian Grey (no me miren feo, Aro nos contagió la afición por 50 sombras (creo que ahora se explican las firmas de casi todos)) quiero un Grey para que me de Flores y corazones, y me diga que él no hace el amor, el folla… duro. _

_Gracias (si me lo traen, si no retiro ese gracias) Jane Vulturi, ansiosa por un polvo vainilla, malvada y miembro de la guardia Vulturi._

**Carta de Félix**

_Queridos Reyes Magos:_

_Yo soy Félix, un vampiro, (¿seguro lo saben no?) bueno el gordito panzón nos falló, espero ustedes no porque si no ¡que festín me daré con los cuatro¡ bueno, regresando al tema de los regalos, quiero que me traigan un equipo completo de gimnasio, ya me arte de entrenar con lo que encuentro en el bosque, y por obvias razones no puedo asistir a un gimnasio en cualquier club. ¿Mis músculos no se mantienen solos saben? Así que espero me traigan el equipo completo, me gustaría practicar kickboxing también, ¿me traerían también lo necesario para eso? ¿Se puede con todo y entrenador?_

_Félix el guapo, musculoso y muchísimo mejor que Emmett el oso Cullen en todo (todo es todo nenas) Vulturi_

**Carta de Dimitri**

_Queridos Reyes Magos (nótese el sarcasmo):_

_Quiero que primero sepan que yo soy el mejor rastreador del mundo así que ustedes saben lo que les conviene ¿nos estamos entendiendo? Bueno, ya aclarado aquello, yo quiero un equipo completo de espía y uno de detective para mejorar mis búsquedas, quiero ser como ese chico espia adolescente de la película ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Agh no se no me acuerdo! Bueno ¿Qué importa? Lo único importante es que me traigas aquello de lo que hablamos ¿vale?_

_Dimitri próximamente espía Vulturi._

**¡Y aquí me tienen! Ya solo falta algo así como el final y epilogo juntos, será la carta de Ness y un fragmento, es corto así que espero les haya gustado este especial.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado principalmente para **Nicole SHRBCOGP **pero también para tod s mis lectores silenciosos y algunos que tengo en Fb**

**¡l s espero en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil)**


	5. Chapter 5

Un Final

Después de aquel día de Reyes tan peculiar, la mayoría de las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, y la curiosidad de todos despertó al enterarse de que nadie en la casa había traído los presentes que todos habían pedido, y Carlisle había encontrado la carta de Ness en su escritorio junto con otra nota que estaba dirigida a los Cullen y Vulturi, todos decidieron que la leerían la última noche que los Vulturi estuvieran en la casa Cullen cuando Ness ya se hubiese dormido.

Llegada la noche acordada, todos se reunieron en el comedor de la casa, Carlisle tenía la carta y la nota, y ya cuando estuvieron todos reunidos comenzó.

-Como saben esta nota y la carta de Ness aparecieron en mi despacho después de la celebración de día de reyes, ahora, antes de leer la nota, quiero que sean sinceros, ¿alguien cumplió los pedidos de las cartas? ¿Alguno escribió la nota?- hablo Carlisle

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza

-Bueno, ya que nadie hizo nada, leeré la nota- finalizo

Carlisle desdoblo la hoja y comenzó la lectura de un breve escrito que había en el papel.

_**En ocasiones lo que todos creen imposible no lo es, y los niños son prueba de que la inocencia es lo mejor que una persona puede tener en su vida, lástima que esta se termina cuando el niño crece. **_

_**Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Quién cumplió los pedidos de cada miembro y visitante de la casa Cullen? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pues bien, aquí encontraran sus respuestas.**_

_**Primero el quién, aunque no lo crean Santa Claus, si Santa Claus les cumplió sus pedidos a todos los Cullen, y nosotros Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar cumplimos los pedidos de los Vulturi, (y Caius, no somos los de Fuego en la Sangre)**_

Carlisle pausó su lectura y volteó a ver a Caius, al parecer ninguno de los presentes sabía que era aquello de Fuego en la Sangre y se le quedaron viendo a Caius pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Me gusta ver televisión mexicana

Todos aun con cara de desconcierto volvieron a centrar su atención en Carlisle y él continuo su lectura.

_**Ahora el porqué, bueno, pues como todos hasta cierto punto confiaba en que sus pedidos se cumplirían y al igual que en su niñez creyeron en la o las personas a quienes dirigían su carta y por ende sus deseos se cumplieron, pero ¿Por qué no ponerles un ejemplo de lo maravillosos que son los niños con la pequeña que tanto quieren? Bueno pues para que vean que los niños nos dan lecciones muy importantes y que en ocasiones no se dan cuenta les dejamos la carta que dejó la pequeña Renesmee.**_

Cullen´s y Vulturis estaban en shock ante la nota, donde al parecer se conocía que los vampiros y hombres lobo no eran las únicas criaturas "mágicas" que existían en el mundo.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué dice la carta de Ness?- habló Jasper, siendo el primero en romper aquel silencio

-Leeré en voz alta para que todos se enteren- contestó

Todos los presentes asintieron y dirigieron su atención a Carlisle, quien comenzó la lectura nuevamente.

_**Querido Santa Claus:**_

_**Esta navidad quería pedirte algo más que juguetes o cosas así, yo… bueno, lo que ocurre es que yo quería pedirte que por favor hagas entender a la familia que lo más importante de todo es que estamos juntos y a salvo, que nada del exterior nos puede afectar mientras estemos conscientes de que nos tenemos los unos a los otros y que así será para siempre; también que convenzas a Aro de que no intente persuadir más a mi mami y a mi tía Alice para que se vallan con él, yo quiero mucho a Aro, pero no puede alejar a mi mamá y mi tía de la familia solo por un capricho, mi abuelito Charlie dice que si algo tiene que pasar ocurrirá y ya no hay que forzar las cosas. Solo te pido eso, ojala pudieras concederme eso, mira que he sido muy buena todo este año para que me concedas lo que más quiero, mis papis piensan que quiero algún juguete o algo así, pero no, yo sé que la unidad de mi familia y el que todos estemos en paz es un mejor regalo de navidad que cualquier juguete con el que solo voy a jugar una temporada.**_

_**Atentamente Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan**_

Después de leer la carta comprendieron que todos se habían dejado llevar por sus malos pensamientos y que la niña tenía razón, ¿Quién imaginaria que alguien tan joven se diera cuenta de lo que los mayores no ven?

-Creo que Ness nos ha dado una lección a todos- dijo Carlisle

-Ya lo creo, y perdón si llegue a ser muy insistente con que se unieran a la guardia Alice, Bella, siento mucho eso, de verdad- hablo Aro

Las aludidas solo respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de conformidad.

Después de ese día la casa Cullen cambio totalmente y volvió a ser el hogar de aquella familia feliz que llegó a Forks hace algunos años atrás.

_**FIN**_

**Pues ahora si chicas, se nos terminó. Gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios y aquellas personas que fueron lectores silenciosos por acompañarme en esta historia, Los invito a que sigamos en contacto a través del grupo de fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil). ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
